Pathfinder:Azel
NAME: Azel Lehti CHAR. LEVEL: 3 CLASS LEVELS: Ranger 3 RACE: Elf ALIGNMENT: Chaotic Good FAVORED CLASS: Ranger GENDER: Male AGE: 110 SIZE: Medium HEIGHT: 5'3" WEIGHT: 110 lb. HAIR: Purplish black EYES: Deep purple SCORE MOD TEMP. MOD STRENGTH: 13 +1 DEXTERITY: 18 +4 CONSTITUTION: 9 -1 INTELLIGENCE: 10 +0 WISDOM: 14 +2 CHARISMA: 13 +1 Stat Log: Base: 13/16/11/8/14/13 Level 1: 13/18/9/10/14/13 HIT POINTS: 22/22 TOTAL = BASE ARMOR SHIELD DEX SIZE NATURAL DEFLECT MISC. ARMOR CLASS: 17 = +10 +3 +0 +4 +0 +0 +0 +0 TOUCH AC: 14 = +10 -- -- +4 +0 -- +0 +0 FLAT-FOOTED AC: 13 = +10 +3 +0 -- +0 +0 +0 +0 TOTAL = BASE ABILITY MAGIC MISC. TEMP. FORTITUDE: +2 = +3 -1 +0 +0 REFLEX: +7 = +3 +4 +0 +0 WILL: +3 = +1 +2 +0 +0 BASE ATTACK: +3 CMB: +4 CMD: 18 INITIATIVE: +4 SPEED: 30 SPELL RESIST: 0 ( EQUIPMENT SLOTS ) Armor: Studded Leather Belt: Body: Chest: Eyes: Feet: Hands: Head: Headband: Neck: Ring 1: Ring 2: Shield: Shoulders: Wrists: ( SKILLS ) Available Skill Points: 21 Allocated Skill Points: 21 KEY SKILL ABILITY MISC. SKILL NAME ABILITY MOD MOD RANKS CLASS MAGIC MOD Acrobatics * DEX +4 +4 +0 +0 +0 +0 Appraise * INT +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 Bluff * CHA +1 +1 +0 +0 +0 +0 Climb ? STR +6 +1 +2 +3 +0 +0 Craft (Bows) ? INT +4 +0 +1 +3 +0 +0 Decipher Script INT +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 Diplomacy T CHA +7 +1 +1 +3 +0 +2 Disable Device INT +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 Disguise * CHA +1 +1 +0 +0 +0 +0 Escape Artist * DEX +4 +4 +0 +0 +0 +0 Fly * DEX +4 +4 +0 +0 +0 +0 Handle Animal CHA +6 +1 +2 +3 +0 +0 Heal ? WIS +7 +2 +2 +3 +0 +0 Intimidate ? CHA +1 +1 +0 +0 +0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) INT +6 +0 +2 +3 +0 +1 Knowledge (Geography) INT +4 +0 +1 +3 +0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) INT +1 +0 +0 +0 +0 +1 Linguistics INT +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 Perception * WIS +9 +2 +2 +3 +0 +2 Perform () CHA +1 +1 +0 +0 +0 +0 Profession () WIS +2 +2 +0 +0 +0 +0 Ride * DEX +8 +4 +1 +3 +0 +0 Sense Motive * WIS +2 +2 +0 +0 +0 +0 Sleight of Hand DEX +4 +4 +0 +0 +0 +0 Spellcraft INT +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 Stealth * DEX +10 +4 +3 +3 +0 +0 Survival * WIS +9 +2 +3 +3 +0 +1 Swim * STR +5 +1 +1 +3 +0 +0 Use Magic Device CHA +1 +1 +0 +0 +0 +0 * skill can be used untrained ? skill is a * class skill T skill is a Trait class skill ( FEATS ) * Endurance Feat - Gain a +4 bonus on Swim checks to resist nonlethal exhaustion damage, Constitution checks to coninue running, Constitution checks to avoid nonlethal damage from a forced march, Constitution checks to avoid nonlethal damage from starvation or thirst, Fortitude saves to avoid nonlethal damage from hot or cold environments, and Fortitude saves to resist suffocation. May sleep in up to medium armor without becoming fatigued. * Point Blank Shot 1 - +1 to attack and damage rolls on targets within 30 feet. * Precise Shot Style feat - No penalty for shooting into melee. * Deadly Aim 3 - May choose to take a -1 penalty to attack roll in favor of a +2 bonus to damage. Penalty and bonus increase with BAB. ( RACIAL FEATURES AND BASIC CLASS DATA ) * Size: Medium * Base land speed: 30 feet * Automatic languages: Common, Elven * Bonus languages: Celestial, Draconic, Gnoll, Gnome, Goblin, Orc, Sylvan. * Favored Class: Any * Elven Immunities: Immune to Sleep effects, +2 saving throw bonus against enchantment effects. * Keen Senses: +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. * Woodcraft: +1 racial bonus to Knowledge (Nature) and Survival checks. +2 when in forest terrain. * Weapon familiarity: * Low-Light Vision: Can see twice as far as humans in dim light. * +2 Dexterity, Intelligence. -2 Constitution. * Class Hit Die: d10 * Class Skill points: 6+Int modifier * Weapon Proficiency: - Race: Longbows, longswords, rapiers, and shortbows. (Including composite longbows and shortbows) Treat any weapon with 'Elven' in its name as a Martial weapon. - Class: Simple, Martial * Armor Proficiency: - Class: Light, Medium, Shields (excluding tower shields) ( CLASS FEATURES ) * Favored Enemy: Humanoid (orc) - +2 bonus on Bluff, Knowledge, Perception, Sense Motive, and Survival checks against orcs. Also +2 weapon attack and damage. May make Knowledge checks to identify orcs untrained. *Track - Add half of level (2) to Survival checks to follow tracks. *Wild Empathy - May roll 1d20 + Ranger level (3) + Charisma modifier (1) to improve the attitude of animals. *Combat style (Archery) - Gain bonus archery-related feats at certain levels. *Endurance - Bonus feat *Favored terrain (Forest) - +2 to initiative, Knowledge (Geography), Perception, Stealth, and Survival skill checks while in a forest. Also leave no trail and cannot be tracked while traveling through forests. ( CLASS ABILITIES ) or Points in Pool: * Name * - Benefit ( SPELLS ) Sp/D: */*/... > Level * Spells (Save DC: 10+CastingStat+SpellLevel) * Spell - Components - Action - Target - Duration - Description ( TRAITS ) * Prince - +1 Trait bonus to Diplomacy and Intimidate checks, may take one as a class skill. (Chose Diplomacy) * Silvertongued - +1 Trait bonus to Knowledge(Nobility) and Diplomacy checks. ( LANGUAGES ) Common, Elven ( POSSESSIONS ) Gold: 110 Silver: 1 Copper: 9 Longbow, composite (Masterwork) - 1d8 damage, x3 crit, 110 ft range, +1 attack bonus, 3 lbs., 400 gp Arrows, common x20 - Ammunition, 3 lbs., 1 gp Dagger - 1d4 damage, 19-20/x2 crit, 10 ft throwing range, 1 lb., 2 gp Handaxe - 1d6 damage, x3 crit, 3 lbs., 6 gp Studded Leather (Masterwork) - +3 Armor, 20 lbs., 175 gp Hammock - Built for two *winkwink nudge nudge*, 3 lbs., 1 sp Blanket - Perfect for snuggling xD, 3 lbs., 5 sp Soap - Keeping clean for the ladies, 1/2 lb, 1 cp Rope, silk (50 ft) - Never know who's fetish you'll meet >_>, 5 lbs., 10 gp Lantern, hooded, waterpoof - Provides normal lighting in a 30 ft. radius, 2 lbs., 12 gp Oil, lamp (2 pints) - Fuels a lantern for 6 hours each pint, 2 lbs., 2 sp Rations, Elven trail (3 days) - Gives +2 to checks and saves that benefit from Endurance if eaten for a week, 1 lbs., 6 gp Outfit, Explorers - Better than ending up teabagging a tree branch, 8 lbs., (free starter) Outfit, Noble's - Best for sneaking into a nobility's party to get free food, 10 lbs., 75 gp Jewelry - Only the very best and right colors to my bling, - lbs., 200 gp Canteen - Holds 1/2 gallon of liquid, 1 lb., 2 gp Handy Haversack - Stores 2 cubic feet or 20 lbs in each side pocket and 8 cubic feet or 80 lbs in the central portion. Desired item will always be at the top, 5 lbs., 2000 gp ( BIOGRAPHICS ) Appearance: Dark purple eyes with highly unusual silverish-purple bushy hair, Azel is notably short for an elf of his age. Perhaps to counteract the effect of these two factors, he wears sedated, practical clothing in an effort to not stand out. Background: Prince and heir apparent to an elven-run country a modest distance from Alamar, a pampered upbringing left Azel spoiled, timid, and unwise to the ways of the world. Even as he grew close to coming of age, he spent much of his time playing in the forests near their palace, leaving his parents and their advisers concerned about his ability to inherit the throne some day. At the behest of his manipulative and jealous little brother, they decided to send him out into the world to obtain some worldliness even if it meant putting his life in danger. His brother further suggested that he should be sent far, so he couldn't simply run home to mother and father if things got too tough, and a distant cousin had connections to the adventurers who founded the Order of Starlight, which made Cyc's Abyss an ideal choice for his destination. Naturally, his true station is only known to a select few and the masters of the order have been asked not to give him special treatment. (Slapdash last minute cliffnotes version, but there it is.) Personality: Timid to a fault, Azel abhors violence and favors a bow largely because it lets him keep a distance between himself and whatever is trying to kill him. However, being out in the world for the first time in his long youth leaves him curious as well, and between the two he's quick to get into trouble. Unusually for a Ranger, he prefers not to hunt unless in desperate straits. Category:Pathfinder